star_wars_delta_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
The Confederate Imperial Legion
The Confederate Imperial Legion was a successor to the 1st Correan Empire that unleashed devastating damage on the New Republic during the Victorian Wars. Darth Krant, who was a student of Roman's prior to the Roman Wars, emerged from the unknown regions to lead the new Empire after Victoria's death. The C.I.L was comprised of remaining Star Destroyers from Victoria's Empire, along with warships that Krant had with him during his journey through the Unknown regions. History New Power In the Galaxy After the Correan Empires destruction, Darth Krant led a new order that would destroy the severely weak New Republic that had been lost of its power during the Victorian Wars. Krant's subordinates were comprised of highly skill Imperial admirals that had survived both the Roman Wars and Victorian Wars. Yvette and Ashton were placed in control of the Legion's operations and main attack fleets. Krant's true number two would be the clone of Ade Turner, an admiral that was killed during the battle of Maximus Prime. Ade was a master of manipulation and espionage, so DNA that was recovered from labs from the Correan Empire were repurposed through spaarti cloning cylinders that the C.I.L constructed on Malus and other worlds to resurrect Ade. The C.I.L. gained control of loyal Imperial worlds and other systems that included: the Maldrood sector, Corporate sector, and most of the mid-rim. The faction gained power quite swiftly through their large amount of territory, that was reinforced by their fleet. The Legion's fleet wasn't anywhere close to the power of Roman's Empire, but still remained powerful enough to match against the failing New Republic. The Legion's capital was established on the planet Contruum, which was a fortress world developed by Victoria. Dromund Kaas was rediscovered by Krant and became the training grounds of new Sith Acolytes to train. One of Krant's students, John, was the son of the legendary Jedi Grandmaster Andres, and became Krant's direct apprentice that would learn all of Krant's knowledge of the force and fighting abilities. Cloning The C.I.L. had still managed to recruit a large enough of soldiers into their military that were ex-soldiers from the past empires or new recruits. Krant believed that their military still needed more soldiers if they were to truly overcome the New Republic military, so he issued the development of cloning facilities with his many billions of credits that he had gained from his travels and from Roman before he died. Facilities were built on Malus, Kamino, and Codria; each one manufacturing stormtroopers, pilots, and officers. In 194 ABY, the cloning facility on Malus was destroyed by Bruce Starkiller during the rescue of Delta Squad in Kora City. The Rebirth Krant's largest project was the Rebirth, ''a massive warship that acted as base of operations and flagship. Construction of the structure took place above the planet Rakata Prime and was overseen by Ashton. When the ship was finished, it was primarily used as fear to conquer an insurmountable about of worlds to join the Legion. The New Republic crossed paths with the ships several times during the war, but weaknesses to destroy the station were difficult to discover. Delta Squadron tried to develop attack strategies to destroy the ship, but Krant was very strategic in the way he moved his flagship around, so Delta Squadron could never lead an outright assault on the dreadnought. In 195 ABY, the ''Rebirth ''fought in the battle of Ignis II that saw the death of Krant and the ship was surrendered to New Republic by the C.I.L. Present Day After the C.I.L.'s defeat at Ignis II, the faction still lived on through Yvette, who took control of the the Empire after Krant's death. Under her rule, the C.I.L. continued to grow and prosper. The faction still had many Star Destroyers in service, Sith Acolytes, cloning facilities, and projects underway that were funded from Krant's almost limitless amounts of money. The New Republic may have had control of the ''Rebirth, ''but Yvette discovered the coordinates to Roman's lost flagship ''The Behemoth. ''The NR and C.I.L. were equally matched and the war still had a longs way to go before any outcome would present itself. Astrography The C.I.L controlled practically the entire mid-rim, and some of the outer-rim. Krant's plan was to ensure that the C.I.L. could control some of the outer-rim since most of the Republic's most valued industrial worlds were located there. The Legion didn't feel like pouncing on the enemy like Roman or Victory did and decided to stay on the defensive due to their weaker power and Krant's desire to train his acolytes and soldiers before battle. Once the ''Rebirth ''was constructed, many outer-rim worlds bended to the C.I.L.'s rule. Navy The C.I.L.'s navy was wasn't as strong as the past Empires, but was still powerful enough to destroy the weak New Republic. The fleet was mainly comprised of old Imperial II models and new Star Destroyer models. Cruisers and frigates still provided support for the capital ships as anti-fighter and support ships as well as TIE squadrons. New TIE models were introduced to aid the standard TIE/LN fighters and also act as counters to Delta and Blade Squadron. The elite TIE unit of the Confederate Legion was Onyx Squadron, who had served in the Victorian Wars previously. There were rumors that dreadnoughts were also in the C.I.L. fleet, but the only large warships in their navy were the ''Rebirth ''and eventually ''The Behemoth.